


Complacency Of The Learned

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Sadstuck, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Timeline. Rose and Dave meet, fall in love, and die protecting themselves and their young ones.</p>
<p>Late giftfic for destnai on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complacency Of The Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destnai (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=destnai+%28tumblr%29).



A lot of people would call her vain, proud, possibly even conceited over her writing.

Truth be told, she was.

Complacency of the Learned was her best work, her most popular. She didn’t flaunt her pride, but neither did she hide it.

When she got the reviews from two well people in the movie field, she was ecstatic.

Old Johnathon Crocker was someone that Rose had respected since the first time she heard him. He was the only comedian capable of making her smile.

Dave Strider on the hand was…

Let’s just say he’s special to Rose.

A few weeks after Complacency of the Learned had hit bestseller, she was in Houston, Texas for a book tour.

She stopped in bookstores all over the city, and one day, he showed up, a hoodie covering his most distinct features, shades firmly in place.

He placed himself right at the end, a small smirk on his face as he handed his copy to Rose.

Other than Rose’s words of greeting, neither said anything until he took his book back.

“See you around… Rose.”

Rose watched him leave, surprise bright in her lavender eyes.

XxX

2 days later, Rose saw him again. It was at another book signing, only he sat away from the line, a book in his hand.

It was Complacency of the Learned.

XxX

A week later, in Austin, he was once again there. He had been at every signing Rose had, and Rose wondered why he didn’t come over and speak to her.

After a few hours of signing and watching, Rose broke and called for a break. She apologized to her fans before standing, grabbing her bag, and, ignoring her agent’s outraged protests, walked over to the stranger.

“Sir, would you like to join me for dinner?” It was a statement, not a question.

He took off his aviators, and red met lavender. “Sure Lalonde.”

XxX

Dave Strider was almost exactly how she imagined him.

Charismatic, charming, and has a strange sense of humor.

He also tended to ramble.

A lot.

“I’ve got a little brat at home. He’s used to not seeing me but last I saw him I gave him a copy of your book.”

“Isn’t it a bit too grim for a little one?”

“No way. Dirk’s a little boy genius. Brat’s almost a year old and he’s speaking. Can’t walk yet though. But I bet you when I get home he’ll be able to calculate how far we are from planet fucking Jupiter.”

“I doubt it.”

(He did.)

XxX

“Do you have kids?”

“Kids?”

“Sure, I mean, I’ve got Dirk at home and you’re a lovely broad, surely you’ve got a little one back at home.”

“I don’t normally talk about my private life with strangers.”

Dave let out a laugh, leaning against the back of the hotel couch.

“I don’t think we’re strangers Lalonde.”

“What are we then Dave?”

“We can’t be friends? You hurt me- my heart won’t mean from this horrible cold heartbreak.”

Rose covered her grin, shaking her head as Dave rambled on.

Yes they were friends.

She wanted them to be more than friends though.

XxX

_A flash of blue blue blue and red and black and screams from the dead._

_Red and blue, a pool of red staining blue and a cloud appearing over sky blue._

_A slash of green over yellow, purple and white, a green cold sun._

_Dead._

_Dave._

XxX

Nightmares plagued Rose after her last meeting with Dave. She would get little sleep and the visions would eat at her.

As she arrived home, even Roxy curled up next to her couldn’t help her sleep.

A version of her, ten years younger. Bright, calculating eyes observed everywhere around her as the sky began to fall.

There was a joy of learning new things and then there was _pain pain pain-_

People she didn’t know but felt familiar somehow.

No, Rose couldn’t sleep.

Roxy was 6 months old when Rose heard that old Johnathon Crocker died. She later heard that that the Crocker Corp. had a new heir.

2 months later, Dave came up to New York and moved in with her.

XxX

Rose could sleep better, knowing Dave was nearby.

He and Dirk stayed in the room across the hall from her and Roxy.

It was almost natural, how they were already used to each other’s presence in such a short time. The little ones played together and Rose could relax, knowing Roxy was safe and had company.

And then _she_ came.

XxX

Aliens came, spreading out over the East Coast and over the continent.

Rose and Dave left the house in the middle of New York, taking the children instead towards Rose’s slightly smaller mansion deep in the woods, away from the Troll’s prying eyes.

There they watched as Earth fell to pieces.

XxX

As Roxy and Dirk hit their next birthdays, Rose and Dave began to accept the inevitable.

Time travel was impossible… by normal human standards.

But Dave had found the secret, the ability due to troll technology.

It took a long trial and error run, and between the two, a lot of heartache grew.

Rose had been against it at first- send the young ones away? To another time?- but Dave remained impassive, his hand gently taking hers as he explained.

She hated his calmness. She hated how logical his words were, and more than that, she hated how she could see his fear.

XxX

_green was gone blue turned black purple and red alone_

_alone_

_red turned to orange and sword stabbed in his chest_

_purple dark_

_death_

_life._

XxX

Dave left with Dirk, promising Rose he’d call as soon as he got home, and that he’d be back soon.

The nightmares came back, and Dave’s face was the most common, stained with red.

XxX

Two weeks later Dave finally called.

Rose had been hysterical, yelling at him for not calling earlier. He let her rant; speaking once she couldn’t yell anymore.

“We had a bit of trouble on the road Rose. But we’re okay and we just need a little bit of red. Tomorrow… I’ll arrange everything for him, like you should babe.”

The pet name made Rose smile before she nodded to herself. “We’ll send them tomorrow?”

“And then I’ll head back home.”

“You are home Dave.”

“This place isn’t home. Not without Dirk. Naw, home is with you Lalonde.”

Dave hung up, but Rose sat there, a blush coating her cheeks.

XxX

It was safer for the kids to be separated. Neither Dave nor Rose liked it, but they needed to keep them alive.

Rose organized everything, even the wine cellar. She had wines from different years, most of them unopened.

She wanted to leave a note for her, but she couldn’t.

She did however leave a name place on Roxy’s desk.

Everything for Roxy was in place. Now she just needed Dave to give the go ahead.

They were going to send them back at the same time, and hopefully, they’d both find each other when they get older.

She left the lab, going into Roxy’s room. She was almost a year and a half, and she was walking around, giggling to herself.

She walked in slowly, smiling as she lifted her sleeping daughter.

“Hey Roxy baby. You’re going on a journey soon, and I won’t be with you. You’ve just gotta be brave. Dirk’s going to be there with you, in Texas, but he’ll be with you. Mama loves you Roxy.”

She took Roxy’s bag in her other hand and held the child close.

“You’ll be fine babe.”

XxX

Roxy woke up an hour later, while Rose was waiting for Dave’s call.

She was quiet at first, so Rose hadn’t noticed until she heard a soft little grumble.

“Roxy?”

She looked down, meeting bright pink eyes. The girl gave her a toothy smile and tried to sound out something.

“Ma… ma.”

Rose’s eyes widened a bit, as she looked down at her daughter. “What’d you say Rox?”

“Mama!”

Rose smiled slowly, setting the bag down before pressing the girl into her chest, her smile bigger now.

“Yes baby, Mama.”

XxX

Dave called soon after, and Rose told him what Roxy had done. Dave had laughed and congratulated her, making remarks over how the girl could possibly beat Dirk in levels of intelligence.

Soon though, they were both reminded to their job.

Rose walked to her lab, setting the baby down before moving to the computers. She made a few adjustments before calling Dave back.

“Are we ready?”

“As ready as we can be.”

Rose took Roxy down on to the transportilizer, setting her bag down beside her. Roxy’s pink eyes gazed up at her, and Rose gave her a weak smile.

“I love you Roxy. Be safe out there.”

Without letting the toddler notice, she pressed a needle partially full of a tranquilizer into Roxy’s neck.

Once the girl was out she moved back to the computer, pressing the buttons.

“Goodbye Roxy.”

She could almost swear that she heard Dave say the same.

XxX

_orange blood green orange_

_pink blue colors mixing_

_joy_

_pain_

_death_

XxX

Dave came home in less than a week, a newly formed scar on his cheek and blood in his hair.

“I rushed back over here. Almost crashed into one of those juggalos.” He answered as Rose dress his wounds.

“You’re ridiculous Dave.” Rose mumbled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Dave leaned back against her, closing his eyes beneath the shades.

“Rose?”

“Hmm?”

“Marry me?”

Rose paused before tightening her grasp slightly.

“That is the least romantic proposal I’ve been given.”

“It’s the only one you’re actually considering though.”

“Dave…”

“Rose, I love you. I don’t fuckin’ know how long we have together but I’m not wasting time any longer.”

“Very well Strider.” She pressed her lips to his neck and Dave chuckled softly.

“I mean it Lalonde.”

“So do I. I love you too Dave.”

XxX

It was a quiet affair. Dave had managed to find a priest in the city.

Rose wore a white-lavender dress that had belonged to her mother, and Dave wore a black and red suit he found in his closet (“It probably belonged to the dude who gave me my apartment.” “It fits you well.”)

It was a quick wedding, but Dave took pictures of everything.

Especially of Rose.

(They both wished that Dirk and Roxy could have been there. When they thought the other wasn’t looking they would look sad for a moment before forcing a smile.)

XxX

Two months later, it couldn’t be ignored any longer.

“We’re fighting?”

“ _I’m_ fighting.”

“Like hell you are Dave. Not alone.”

“Rose.”

“Dave.”

“Fuck, fine. Whatever. I found this downstairs- I think they’re yours.”

Rose held the needles and a sense a familiarity coursed through her.

“Yes… Yes they are mine.”

XxX

_Roxy stood above her home, fire raining down around her._

_Rose placed an invisible hand on her shoulder and Roxy smiled._

XxX

Dave stood over Rose’s battered form, his sword held tightly between his hands as he glared at the alien queen. His shades had been lost somewhere in the Strife but he didn’t care. He had to protect Rose, even if it killed him. His thoughts flitted towards their little ones and it made his resolve harden. “Don’t you fucking dare get closer.”

The Queen laughed coldly and the last thing Dave could remember was Rose screaming his name.


End file.
